Mrs Hermione Weasley
by Ravendorkk
Summary: Fred doesn't know what to do when Mrs. Weasley tells him he is in an arranged marriage. Hermione has a solution. Anything could happen with Hermione's solution.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so my two current stories are going to be this story, which is going to be called Mrs. Hermione Weasley and my other which is Loving You is So Easy. (Or something like that, I switched those words around so much when I was thinking of a title.)**

**They are both Fred/Hermione, so if you don't like that pairing, too bad. It's one of my favorites.**

**Anyway, enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. All I own is this laptop which I am writing this on, and the thoughts that roam around my brain.**

"No. I'm not." Fred looked at his mother, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You WILL marry her, whether you like it or not. You will love her." Mrs. Weasley pressed on.

"NO! You don't understand! This is MY life, I want to live it my way. You're only doing this to me, why me?" Fred demanded.

"Because you are irresponsible, you don't have a job, and you will probably never get married!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I DO HAVE A JOB, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Fred shouted. "Insult me all you want, but don't insult George and I's business." He left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione listened to Fred and his mothers argument, feeling terribly sorry for Fred. "Mrs. Weasley is being so unreasonable." she whispered to Harry and Ron.

They nodded their heads in agreement. "I think... I know a way he wouldn't have to get married to the other woman."

"How?" they asked in unison.

"Get married to someone else." Hermione said blankly. "I'm going to be talk to Fred. I'll be back later."

Hermione apparated to the shop, going up the stairs to Fred and George's flat. "Fred?" she called.

"Freeed?" She walked into his room, where he was laying on his bed with no shirt on, looking entirely miserable.

_Daaamn._ Hermione though, shaking the thought out of her mind before walking up to him and sitting on his bed. "I know how you don't have to marry the woman your mum wants you to marry."

Fred shot up. "How?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Marry someone else."

"Who would marry me?"

Hermione sat for a moment in silence. After awhile, she said "I would."

Fred looked at her, a small smile on his face. "You would do that for me?"

Hermione gave him a small smile back, nodding her head. Fred's face broke out in a full on grin, and he hugged Hermione tightly. "I will ever be able to repay you for this." he whispered in her ear.

Hermione blushed. She smiled at him. "When do we get married?" Fred asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll get a marriage license and the paperwork, but no one can know until we are married." Hermione said to him.

Fred nodded, lying back on his bed. "Just warning you, my mum with be furious at both of us." he said.

Hermione nodded. "I'm willing to take the risk of her hating me for your happiness." she smiled. "You will be happy with me, right? I know I'm not pretty and funny or anything, I just hope that-"

Fred silenced her immediately by putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione," he started. "You are _beautiful_. You are smart, funny, and amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I will be very happy with you as my wife."

Hermione blushed, looking down. "Thank you." she whispered.

Fred smiled reassuringly. "This whole thing will be fine. Just fine."

Hermione hoped he was right.

xxx

"Fred?" Hermione walked into the flat, looking around for Fred.

She found him, he was very a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and some dark wash jeans. Needless to say, he looked great.

Hermione was wearing a knee length floral pattern dress. She then wore some gladiator sandals. Her hair was in soft curls, framing her face.

Fred smiled at her, extending his hand. "Ready to be married?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, taking his hand and lead him to the couch. They sat down, and Hermione pulled out a marriage license out of her purse. They both signed it, before she pulled out marriage paperwork. "Are you sure you want to do this for me?" Fred asked one last time.

Hermione smiled, nodding. They both carefully signed the papers. They looked at each other. "So... we're now married." Hermione said after a minute of comfortable silence.

Fred nodded. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we supposed to kiss now? Unless you're not comfortable with that..."

Hermione smiled. "Frederick Gideon Weasley," she paused. "I am now your wife. And I want you to kiss me."

Fred's face broke out into a grin and he placed his lips on her hers, very lightly, but enough to make sparks fly through both of there bodies. They pulled away, and Fred hugged her. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled. "Anytime."

"I have another surprise for you." Fred said, pulling out two small boxes from his pocket. He handed one to Hermione, and then kept one.

Hermione opened the box, and smiled as there was a beautiful silver band. Fred's was the same, and he took her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Hermione did the same, and they both looked at each other, small smiles on their faces.

They both leaned in for another kiss, and right as there lips met, Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Fred, this is Jaime, you will be marrying her." she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them.

Fred and Hermione's eyes widened. They pulled apart to see Mrs. Weasley looking FURIOUS. Jaime didn't really looked effected by anything. "Frederick. Gideon. Weasley." she said through clenched teeth.

"Mum, hi. Hello Jaime, I'm Fred. Unfourtunately I will not be marrying you." he paused, smiling at Hermione. "I'm already married."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "Hermione, I cannot believe you. I knew Fred would pull something like this but I never expected you to be a part of it."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Mrs. Weasley, please, please don't hate me. I just wanted Fred to be happy."

Mrs. Weasley nodded a bit. "We're just going to go now." she ushered Jaime out of the room.

The door closed and Fred looked at Hermione. She looked really shaken up, and was very pale. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You didn't deserve that."

He grabbed one of her hands and squeazed it lightly. Hermione smiled a small smile. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Hermione really wished she could believe her own words, but she couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm bringing you another chapter. (: Also I am currently accepting one shot requests, but only one shots because I currently have two stories. I have a tumblr and my link is ravendorkk . tumblr . com without the spaces. I hope you guys like this chapter.(:**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did.**

Hermione had been staying at Fred's flat, sleeping in his bed while he slept on the couch. Mrs. Weasley had kicked Hermione out, but she was planning on leaving anyway. She had to tell everyone she married Fred, Ginny squealed and freaked on her like girls do, Ron actually took it well. He was now with the one and only Luna Lovegood, much to everyones surprise. Harry only wanted Hermione to be happy, so he was happy for her. Everyone else was shocked at the sudden marriage.

One day, Hermione woke up and saw Fred, sitting in the chair in his room, reading the '_Daily Prophet'_. Hermione smiled. "Good morning." she said, sitting up and stretching.

Fred smiled wide at her. "Good morning."

Hermione got up, walking over to him. "So, I was thinking. I really don't think we should be sleeping in seperate rooms, I mean, we are married."

Fred smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Wanna get with me, huh?"

Hermione turned a million different shades of red. "I didn't mean like, not that I don't, I mean, agh!" she hid her face in her hands.

Fred laughed, a nice, long laugh. He pulled Hermione onto his lap. "I know what you meant, Hermione. And I agree, it's getting kind of ridiculous."

Hermione looked up at Fred. The red was fading from her face. She looked up at him. He grinned down at her, smiling. "Come on, get dressed. I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"We, Mrs. Weasley, are going on a date."

"Fred, I need to tell you something."

Fred felt his heart drop. His stomach was doing flip flops. "Yes?"

"This coming year, Ron, Harry, and I are being sent to Hogwarts to complete our education. We have to leave... tomorrow." Hermione said, looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Fred frowned. "I-It's okay. I'll see you off. And I'll visit." he paused. "We'll make this work."

Hermione smiled a bit. "So how about that date?"

Fred grinned. "I thought you would never ask."

xxx

The date went surprisingly well. Hermione learned a lot about Fred, a lot that actually surprised her. The same with Fred, he had always made fun of S.P.E.W. but Hermione went into further detail about what it actually was, and he was very shocked by her.

That night, Fred and Hermione had climbed into there bed. Actually, it was rather nice. Fred's arm was draped over her waist. Hermione was snuggled into his chest. It felt like anything trying to hurt her or scare her was blocked when he had his arm around her. Like nothing could do anything to her.

Hermione smiled into his chest, and they fell asleep to the sound of eachothers breathing.

xxx

"'Mione... you gotta wake up." Fred shook her slightly.

Hermione stirred a bit, before her brown eyes opened. She smiled at Fred. "Good morning."

Fred grinned at her, before frowning. "Your leaving today."

Hermione frowned with him. "I don't want to." she whispered.

She sat up, hugging him tightly. Fred rested his head on hers.

Hermione sat up, releasing him. "I need to get ready." she sighed.

She grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom. Fred sighed. _This is gonna be a long day._

xxx

Fred and Hermione walked onto Platform Nine and 3/4 hand in hand. Hermione smiled and waved when she saw Harry and Ron. She released Fred's hand and hugged them both. When she saw Ginny she squealed, not seeing her for at least a week. They hugged, giggling. Hermione saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she smiled at them and waved. Mr. Weasley smiled back, but Mrs. Weasley was cold, only nodding in acknowledgement.

"C'mon, 'Mione. We need to board the train." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, turning to Fred. She hugged him tightly, feeling a few tears leak out of her eyes. "Don't cry, 'Mione." he soothed.

Hermione sniffed, looking up at him. He took this as a chance to kiss her, the first since they had gotten married. Hermione responded to the kiss. They parted and she felt dizzy. "I'll owl you." Hermione smiled, walking off with Ginny and boarded the train. Her, Ginny, Harry, and Ron found an empty compartment. "I'm so happy you guys are in my year now." Ginny grinned.

Hermione nodded, looking out the window to see Fred smiling at her. She smiled back, as he rushed past her until he was only a small dot of red. Hermione placed her head on the glass, her body surrendering to exhaustion.

xxx

Hermione woke up, put her robes on, and talked to her friends before the train stopped moving. Hermione grinned. "I can't believe I'm coming back here."

"I can't believe you're coming back here while being married to Fred! You two, who would have thought?" Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled, nodding in agreement. "I miss him already. I've gotten so used to being with him, you know?"

Ginny nodded. She grasped her hand in a comforting way. "He's only a floo away. He'll be visiting all the time, don't you worry. I'll make sure of it."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I don't need to worry."

Ginny smiled. "Come on, let's go."

The four of them got to the carriages. The ride was spent mostly in confortable silence. They eventually were sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. This time sitting there though, she didn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore. McGonagall began to speak. "Welcome back, students. I hope you have enjoyed your break. Now, I must remind you of our rules. There will be no going into the Forbidden Forest. And all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned and will be confiscated if are seen. Thank you, and let the feast begin!"

Food appeared before the students and they went for it immediately. Hermione looked at Ron, who was stuffing his face.

She smiled. _Some things never change._


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was feeling entirely miserable.

She hadn't gotten good sleep in the weeks since she had last seen Fred. She hadn't gotten good sleep in days. All she wanted was to see him again.

One morning Hermione and Ginny woke up and Ginny looked at Hermione. "'Mione, I know you miss him, but you'll see him soon enough."

She shook her head, looking down. "Ginny, you don't get it. You're with Harry, he's here with you. I'm with Fred and he's however many miles away. It's different."

Ginny sat down next to Hermione, grasping her hand comfortingly. "I know it's different. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you," she paused for a while. "But you need to know that he's thinking about you. I don't think there's a moment he doesn't think about you. You love each other."

Hermione and Ginny sat in silence for awhile. "Gin, I need to tell you something," Hermione started. "Fred and I don't love each other. Hell, I don't even know if I like him yet. I mean, he's funny, smart, handsome... Okay, so maybe I do like him a lot but that's not the point. The only reason we got married is so I could save him from being married by that other woman. I married him so he would be happy. I never married him because I loved him. I know you're probably going to hate me but I needed to tell you. I don't have anyone else I think I can."

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly. "'Mione, you are probably the nicest person EVER. And I am positive that Fred likes you. You did all of that to make him happy? You gave up falling in love with someone just so that my brother wouldn't have to be miserable with some swot. I could never hate you for that."

Hermione felt a few tears leak out of her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered.

They soon got ready, and Ginny did some spells on Hermione's hair and makeup spells. She looked stunning, the makeup was really light and her hair fell around her face in soft curls. "You look really pretty, 'Mione." Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled. Ginny had already dressed. "Come down to the common room when you're dressed." Ginny said to her before slippig down the stairs.

Hermione got dressed when Ginny ran back up the stairs. "You have a surprise in the Great Hall."

Hermione looked confused before going into the common room with Ginny. Harry and Ron were waiting for them, when they looked at her. "You look really beautiful, 'Mione." Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

Ginny grinned. "She looks great. Better than beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "No need to make such a fuss."

Harry and Ron laughed and the four went to the Great Hall. Then Hermione saw it. A flash of red hair. _Fred._

Hermione ran. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her and lifted her up, twirling her around. "You look bloody beautiful." he whispered in her hair, sending chills down her spine.

Hermione blushed. They pulled away just enough so Fred could place his lips on hers.

"Aww." Ginny smiled.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Yeah, so cute. Let's eat." Ron said.

Hermione and Fred laughed. Ron then started piling food on his plate. "Oi! Save some for everyone else, ya git." Fred shouted, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked, starting to get some food.

"Not happy to see me, eh?" Fred grinned.

Hermione blushed, shaking her head. "Of course I'm happy to see you. I was just wondering what you were doing here."

"I'm staying at the inn and I'm going to hang out with you today and tomorrow." Fred said.

"Oh, tomorrows a Hogsmeade day!" Hermione said.

"Exactly why I'm going today and tomorrow."

Hermione smiled, beginning to eat. Fred was eating like he had never seen food in his life. Ginny looked at him in disgust. "Fred, that's so gross."

Fred laughed. "Oh, Gin, you just wish you had a stomach like me."

Hermione laughed at the siblings antics. She loved being a part of this family.

**Sorry that it's so short, I hadn't updated in awhile because my cousin was over last weekend and yesterday was Fourth of July. I thought I owed you guys an update. :) This is kind of a filler but what do you think about Hermione telling Ginny? I thought that Hermione would be dying to tell someone and who better than Ginny. Anyway, please review.(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Delaney here. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had my cousin over then 4th of July and I had been preparing mentally for the last Harry Potter movie. Which was AMAZING. Anyway, I've been reading some George/Hermione lately and I've gotten quite a liking for them too now. So you can be expecting a Germione ( Heroge? Geomione? ) fic sometime soon. But I** **am going to Washington until next Wednesday so this will be the only update for awhile. But I am bring my laptop so I might be writing sometime during the trip. I probably will while I'm on the train to get there. Anyway sorry for this long A/N and I hope you enjoy the update. Don't forget to leave a review, I'll give you computer hugs. ;D**

"Hermione," Fred began. "Meet me at the lake in 15 minutes?" he looked nervous, an emotion he rarely showed. Hermione didn't like it.

Classes had already ended for the day, and he had been fine all before that. What could have possibly made him so worried?

Despite that she put on a smile and nodded. She took Ginny with her into the common room. "Gin, can you help with my clothes? Fred asked me to meet him at the lake in 15 minutes ago, and that was five minutes ago."

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed.

She quickly began throwing a dress, strapless bra, and some white flats at her. "Hurry, get changed."

Hermione nodded slipping on the light yellow dress and white flats. The dress was strapless, and flattered her body nicely. She smiled a bit, hoping Fred would like how she looked.

Hermione walked, (more like ran) to the lake, seeing Fred standing with a bouqet of irises. Hermione smiled, feeling heat rush to her face. She walked up to Fred, and he handed them to her. "I have a reason that they are irises," he paused, looking nervous again. "They mean wisdom, and hope. Two qualities you posses."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't think, could barely breathe. He did this for her. "Thank you." she whispered.

"But I need to tell you something. George and I are going to be away for awhile. We are having to move to America for awhile. We are expanding our business, making a shop so some American wizards can make mischief." he smiled brightly before it faltered again, looking at her sad face. "I'm really going to miss you, Hermione. I've gotten used to being around you and I've really started to like you. I know this really isn't an ideal situation for either of us but I want you to understand that I like you, not because we were married on a whim, but because I like you for you."

Hermione felt a few tears leak out of her eyes. He really liked her? But he was leaving. She didn't know what she would do with him gone. "I like you too." she finally said, grinning up at him.

He smiled wide, leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione responded with everything she had, which wasn't much considering he was her first real boyfriend. Well, husband, I suppose. Hermione felt Fred's tongue brush against her bottom lip, and she granted him access happily. She finally decided her arms shouldn't be just by her sides and she wrapped them around his neck, playing with his fiery red hair.

Hermione was the one who eventually broke the kiss, looking at him. He grinned wide at her. Hermione finally felt the tears slip out of her eyes. What would she do without him? "'Mione..." he said softly, pulling him to her.

"What will I do with you gone, all the way to America?" she began. "I've already been a wreck with you just being at the shop, and that's not even that far away!"

Fred didn't realize how hard this would be on her. I mean, they were married, and he just broke it to her that he was moving to America. How did he expect her to take it? "I-I'll visit-"

"How?" Hermione shouted. "It's _America_, not just the shop. You can't pop in on Hogsmeade weekends, or visit me here like today_._"

Fred felt like a huge git. He was leaving his wife at school, moving to America for probably the better portion of this year, and he decided to drop the news on her like that. "'Mione, I swear on Merlin, Godric, God, whatever, that we will talk and I will see you." he straightened up. "I swear to it."

Hermione nodded a little. She nuzzled her cheek to his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Will you sleep in the dorm with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." she said quietly.

Fred smiled. "Of course." he whispered. "But first," he grabbed a small velvet box out of his pocket.

He handed her the box. "Open it."

Hermione opened the box and she gasped. There was a small otter, and it was playing with a hyena. And they were fighting over a small sapphire and a small diamond, Hermione's birthstone and Fred's birthstone. She placed her hand over her mouth, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Fred..." she whispered. "It's beautiful."

He grinned, sliding it onto her finger. "I wasn't really able to get you an engagement ring, but I wanted you to be able to have one. I hoped you would like it. I know it's not much but I really do care about you a lot and I want you to know that. Whenever you feel this ring heat up, you'll know that I'll be thinking about you."

A few tears slid out of Hermione's eyes. "Thank you." she said at last, hugging him tightly to her.

Fred smiled, hugging her back and lifting her up, before tossing her in the lake. Hermione screamed, laughing a loud laugh. Fred grinned, but it faltered when Hermione swam up to the surface and grabbed his ankle, pulling him in with her. Fred laughed with her, before she began to speak. "Race ya."

She then swam under water, going towards the edge of the lake. Fred took off after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so she was facing him. He then proceeded to kiss her, and it was probably the best kiss that they have ever had. They swam up to the surface, climbing out of the water. They both did a drying charm before Fred looked at her. "Wanna stargaze?"

Hermione grinned, nodding her head. They laid down on the blanket, and Fred wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest, just like they had when she was living at the flat. Hermione slowly surrendered to sleep, getting the best sleep she had in the couple of weeks she had been away from her husband.

xxx

Hermione woke up to blinding sunlight and strong arms holding her. She squinted her eyes open, looking around at her surroundings. She shot up when she saw she was still outside on the blanket with Fred. She looked at him, smiling a bit. He looked very peaceful when he slept, like an angel almost. She shook him lightly. "Fred, you need to wake up, we fell asleep out here."

Fred stirred a little, not waking up. _Great._ Hermione thought, shaking him a little bit harded. "Fred," she said louder, "You have to get up now."

"Five minutes," Fred groaned, grabbing Hermione down and pulling him to her.

She couldn't stiffle her giggle at this, but got up again form his hold. She shook him very hard. "Fred if you do not get up this instant I am leaving you here."

Fred then looked at Hermione with squinted eyes. "Fine," he said, standing up. "Happy?"

Hermione smirked at him, surprising him a bit. "Very." she said, grabbing his hand and making the blanket fold itself. She put a charm on the flowers so they would never die, and then picked all of the things up. "Let'd go back, Harry and Ron are probably wondering where we are."

Fred grinned down at her, liking the way her hand fit in his. Like it was meant to be like that. He liked it even more that she didn't let go of his hand.

Hermione and Fred found out that it was now time to go to Hogsmeade, so they hurried and soon found themselves at The Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table, and so Fred and Hermione walked over to them. "Mind if we sit?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all," Harry answered, scooting over by Ron so that Fred and Hermione could squeeze in.

Fred smiled at how close he and Hermione were sitting. He had to conceal his smile.

Then he came to the realization. He has it _bad_. He really liked Hermione, she was smart, funny, beautiful, he could go on for hours. It was strange to think that if they had never gotten married he would have never gotten to know her that well. Sure, he knew she was smart and beautiful, there was no doubt in that. But he never would have gotten to know the mischievious side, the shy side, or any of her sides. He would never have known.

But he was very glad that he did know.


End file.
